True Ties
by achildofthestars
Summary: Booth left a year and a half ago. On vacation, he spots Brennan. A jealous ex reappears making Brennan question her relationship with Booth. Chap17. Finale: Bren gets advice from Scott, and in the end, it's just a quarter. Review guys!
1. The Mall

For the past year and a half, Booth and Brennan have not seen each other. There had been a case where Booth and Parker had almost been killed. The attempted murderer was sent to prison, but he said he had plans for Booth. After this, Booth decided it would be best if he left D. C. and Parker.

Brennan stood. She was mentally and physically exhausted. Malls. She shuddered as she closed her eyes for a brief moment before stepping into the last store. It was a small store filled with trinkets and plaques of that sort. Holding one bag in her left hand, she picked up a small vase and thought about whether Angela would like it or not. She put it down. Not artsy enough. She walked around the shelf and stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a laugh. Not just any laugh. Brennan frowned, and slowly took one step backward as she tried to hide behind the shelf.

It couldn't be. No. No way that of all the cities to vacation, she had picked the one where he would be. That was just too…serendipitous. But, it was. She was sure that it was Booth. She knew that broad shouldered back beneath that jacket, and she was positive that it had been his laugh. As Brennan watched him tinker around with some kind of jar, she had to suppress a smile. It had been so long since she'd talked to him. She had to admit, she had missed him. With that in mind, Brennan knew she had to go up to him. She took a step forward, thinking that it would be fine. And then, she halted.

The woman was tall and blonde. She had fair skin and perfect features. The way she came up beside Booth made Brennan take a step backward. The woman's arms wrapped around his waist and Brennan took another step back. Booth said something that made the woman laugh and slap his back playfully. Brennan took another step away. They both laughed and Booth leaned down to kiss her cheek. Without hesitation, Brennan turned around and walked briskly out the doorway.

She disappeared into the crowd and tried to block out the memory of what she had just seen. Why it had shaken her so much, she didn't know. But she knew that she wasn't ready to talk to him yet. When Brennan reached her car, she tried to put the key into the ignition, but in her agitation, couldn't find the slot. Slamming her hands on the steering wheel, she sighed and leaned back. Calm down, she told herself. It had been almost two years, of course he had moved on with his life. He was the type of man who wanted to be in a relationship, to get married, to have more kids. She shouldn't be surprised that he had probably found that.

Brennan finally started her car and backed out of her parking spot. As she drove in front of an entrance, she noticed Booth and his girlfriend walking out of the door. For an instant, she was nervous that he would stop her, but he didn't. He looked up at just the time she was barely past him, but he had still seen her. Had that been hesitation in his step? Had that been surprise in his face? Glancing into her rearview mirror, she saw him standing, staring. He pointed once, then turned back to his blonde. Too close, she thought. She'd have to be more careful in this city.


	2. I'm FBI

Brennan sat forward in the sofa as she stared at the laptop screen. She had come to Denver to start writing her next book, but so far, she had nothing written down. She tapped her fingers together and let herself think about Booth. He had looked well. Not much different, a little older, but not enough to really tell. Had it really been a day ago that she had seen him?

Without even thinking about it, Brennan reached for the fortune cookie that had found its way into her dinner platter, even though she had specifically told them not to. When she cracked it open and pulled the strip of paper out, she frowned. Turning the slip over, Brennan found it was completely blank. That's strange, she thought. And then came the knock on her door.

Who could it be? It was nearly ten o'clock, in Colorado, in the mountains, in fall. Brennan opened the door quickly to find Booth standing in the hallway. Her heart nearly fell to her toes as she gripped the door in her suddenly cold hands. He had his hands in his dark blue jeans, his dark wool coat covering what she guessed would be another old rock band shirt she had no idea was, and his hair untamed by his always present gel.

Booth could feel the tension lift from his face as he stared at his ex-partner. He could tell by her expression she was extremely surprised to find him here, and to be honest, so was he. After all this time, he was surprised to find how badly he wanted to see her. Seeing her in the parking lot had been nothing short of fate, though she would highly refute that.

Booth smiled slowly, not remembering missing her so much.

"Hey, Bones."

Brennan blinked, her head swarming with memories and questions.

"What, how did you find me?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"Same old Bones. You know, after a year and a half of seeing each other, normal people hug and say, 'hi, I'm glad to see you.'"

It sounded so much like her memories that Brennan smiled while lowering her head. Finally, she laughed and walked into Booth's arms.

"Hi, I'm glad to see you."

"Good girl," he said as he rubbed her back, finding himself wanting to touch her even more. Where that came from, he had no idea and it scared him so much, that he pulled back so there was space between them.

"You look good, Bones."

"You do too, Booth."

"Can I come in?"

"Could I stop you," she asked as she turned to go in and he followed on her heels.

"Uh, no."

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water's fine," he said as he sat down on her sofa in front of her laptop.

"Writing a new book?"

"How do you know?"

He accepted the water bottle and pointed it at the laptop.

"Well," Brennan said as she sat down, "that was the point of this trip I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Angela arranged this vacation for me. She said I needed a real vacation with absolutely no work, and so she and Hodgins put this whole, I don't know, snow package together. She has everything orchestrated to where I can not work on any case."

"And it's working so far?"

"Well, I've only been here four days, so anything could happen. How did you know I was here?"

Booth raised his eyebrows.

"I saw you yesterday at the mall, Bones. And I know you saw me."

"You don't know that."

"Bones, you had to have seen me. I wasn't even sure it was you, but I had my gut feeling telling me that it was."

"Ah, the gut? But that doesn't tell me how you found me."

"I am a federal agent, Bones. I do have my resources."

Brennan smirked and looked closely at him.

"You called Angela, didn't you?"

"I am a federal agent, Bones. I can find out whatever I want to."

"Quit the federal agent excuse. You called her."

"And what if I did?"

Brennan shrugged, "I'm not the one trying to deny it."

"I'm not denying it."

"Then why didn't you just tell me?"

"I don't have to tell you everything."

"Well, I suppose that's true. You haven't told me anything for the past year and a half."

Immediately, Booth's demeanor changed. His face took on a pained look and Brennan felt a little foolish of herself, but not too much because she was right.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you're right."

He sighed and turned so he could look directly at her.

"I thought…at first…that it would be easier if I didn't talk to anyone from D.C. A few months went by and I just figured, everyone had already gotten over me being gone. I didn't think anyone would want to hear from me."

"Why would you think that? We were partners for years."

"Then why didn't you call me?"

"Well, someone didn't leave a forwarding address-."

"I gave you my new number."

"Which you had changed. I did try to call about a month after you left," she admitted.

"I…I didn't know," he said with a frown.

All this time, he had thought she hadn't missed him even a little.


	3. Samy

And here it is. For some reason, I couldn't upload this for the longest time. Until today. Yeah, buddy.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter any more."

"No," Booth shook his head, "I guess it doesn't."

Brennan took a sip of her water and felt the question on her tongue. Should she ask about the woman he had been with? Not yet. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear it.

"Well, what have you been doing all this time in L.A.?"

"You know, solving madam cases, catching hookers, trying to book moguls. It's all the same, all the time."

"Sounds absolutely fun."

"Oh, it is. So much. Just like our old case was. But, it feels good to get away. Denver's pretty different from there."

"It is. Very cold, too."

"Just kinda."

He leaned back, sighed, and felt himself relax like he hadn't in a long time.

"I guess I didn't realize how much of a vacation I needed."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't had one vacation since I left. This would be the first."

"Ha. You know you sounded like me right then, don't you?"

"Oh, I didn't, did I? Man, I definitely needed this vacation then."

"Shut up, Booth. I will kick your butt."

"Truce," he said quickly.

She laughed and he quickly reached out to touch her hand. They looked at each other for a moment before she grasped his hand back.

"I really did miss you."

"I missed you too, Booth."

----------------------------------------

"No, they are not!"

"They are."

"You're kidding me?"

"Why would I make this up?"

"It's just…bug Hodgins and normal Angela getting married? I mean, that's just, crazy."

"Maybe. But that won't stop either of them."

"Wow."

"I was surprised too."

Booth raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Why were you surprised?"

"I just was. Is that a crime?"

"Guess not. Sooo," Booth said with a smile, "what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Have you uh, had any relationships while I've been gone?"

Brennan smiled very softly while looking down at her hands.

"There was someone."

He couldn't tell why he felt a pang in his heart, but he did. So she had found someone?

"Scott. He was a very nice guy. Smart. Funny. Responsible. Patient. Arrogant. Smart mouthed. Messy. Tough."

She paused, took a drink of water and sat there.

"What's wrong?"

"It ended…pretty badly."

"Hey, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, it's alright," She said with a firm nod.

"About three months ago, he told me that he wanted to have kids eventually. I told him that I wasn't going to have any children, and he completely lost it."

"What do you mean he lost it? He didn't-."

"No. No. He just, got very angry and yelled at me about being scared and cold and I told him that he knew how I felt about children when we met. After that, we were over."

"Bones I'm sorry."

Just kinda. While he was deeply sorry, he couldn't help but feel relief. She deserved better than that. She deserved the world.

"Anyways, what about your girlfriend?"

"My girlfriend?"

"I saw you with her at the mall."

"Oh, oh."

Brennan noticed the blush and the small smile and wondered what that meant. Even though she may not want to talk about the woman, she did not want to talk about Scott either. The lesser of two evils, as they say.

"Her name is Samy Ranesforth. She's from this small town just out of L.A. And she's a teacher at…."

"At what?"

"You know, she's just a teacher. She's on fall break right now, actually."

"What kind of teacher is she?"

"A teacher…that loves to teach."

"Why are you trying to sidestep the question?"

"What? I'm not doing that."

Brennan just looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Alright, she's a geometry teacher at Pyoria's Matidea Private School."

For a minute, Brennan had to think back. A private school?

"You're kidding me! I thought you had this whole private school…" she motioned with her hands the words she couldn't think of.

"I didn't know she was a teacher there when I met her."

"Sure you didn't."

"I didn't."

"You didn't."

"I didn't."

"That's what I said."

Booth stood and grabbed a DVD off of the table, happy to get her stare off of him.

"Trying to catch up on the times?"

"Trying to change the subject?"

With a flick of his wrist he bopped the case on her head.

"I would never."

"Pssh. Liar."

"How about we watch this? Doesn't sound too bad."

Brennan looked at her wrist at her watch.

"It's late. What about Samy?"

He halted shortly as he walked to the t.v. Laying the case on the t.v., he turned around and leaned an arm on it. Samy? Well, she was right.

"I guess it is pretty late. Um…."

"You know, if you have any free time, we could, spend some time together. If you want too, that is."

"Sounds like a good idea, Bones. How about lunch tomorrow?"

"I think I can do that. There's this Thai restaurant on-."

"Bleeker and Main? I know. It's amazing."

"So, 12:30 then?"

"Yes. How about Samy? I'd like you to meet her."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind."

"That's good. Wait. She uh, she doesn't eat Thai."

"What?"

Brennan stood and walked over to him while crossing her arms.

"She's a private school teacher and she doesn't eat Thai?! What happened to you!"

"She's just…I don't know. We could meet at the restaurant across the street."

"Well, I guess. I still can't believe this."

"I know. But sometimes, you just can't help who you fall for."

He looked at her softly and she immediately lowered her head. Her neck began to tingle as she realized that he was still staring at her. More than ever, she could feel the tension between them become thicker and hotter.

Calm down, she told herself. This is Booth, your friend.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Booth smiled, feeling the old chemistry between them at work. That friendship that had been so deep and meaningful for him.

"Okay."


	4. The Ex

Well, I have a very very vague idea about where this story is going. I'm basically flying by the seat of my pants. So, if you guys want something to happen, I just might see if that's possible.

Booth drummed his fingers anxiously on the table top. He smiled at Samy and nodded his head.

"You're going to love her. Well, you'll learn to love her."

"I'm sure I will, Seeley."

She returned the smile and tried to still her beating heart. She did not want to be here. She had heard enough of Bones, Dr. Brennan, Temperance. Samy was not however, about to let her boyfriend be alone with "Bones" for a second. Oh, she trusted him. She didn't trust Brennan for a moment, especially since that was all Booth talked about sometimes.

Booth immediately jumped out of his seat and rushed to where Brennan was walking towards the table. He took her arm with a smile and she returned it.

"Bones, this is Samy Ranesforth. Samy, this is Temperance Brennan."

The two women shook hands over the table and sat down. For a moment, Brennan felt a little awkward sitting by herself opposite Booth and his girlfriend. But, she brushed the feeling off with a smile.

"I've heard a lot about you, Dr. Brennan. I've even read one of your books." She leaned in towards Booth. "And Seeley is always talking about your and his old cases."

Brennan raised her eyebrows at Booth, where he hung his head.

"It's true. I told her a few stories. Mostly the ones where I saved you, or helped you out of dire distress, or where I just proved you wrong."

"When did you ever prove me wrong? And does she know about all the times you were wrong? Or when you got yourself blown up?"

"Uh, technically Bones, that last one falls under one where I saved you. If it hadn't been for me, well, you'd have been…_bones_."

Brennan opened her mouth and shut it with a glare.

"Don't call me Bones."

Samy suddenly felt terrified. They were having a conversation without even noticing she was here. Seeley was leaning away from her but leaning towards Brennan. She breathed once, trying to maintain her perfect composure.

Booth suddenly laughed and leaned back in his chair. Brennan did the same and each held each other's gaze as their laughter died down. Could this really feel so good they each thought?

Halfway through the lunch, Samy felt like running out of restaurant. They were reminiscing about old times. Good grief, how much more of this could she take. She took another drink, smiled as she was supposed to when Booth smiled at her, and laughed whenever the other two laughed.

"No, I'm not sorry I never gave you a gun, Bones."

"Even though I proved that I should have one."

"If you had proved it, then you would have had one, but you didn't."

"My new partner seems to think I have."

"What?"

She smiled innocently and took a drink of her beverage.

"Shepard did not give you a gun. No, no," Booth said as he shook his head, "Cullen wouldn't agree to that."

Brennan's smile got wider.

"No," he said again, almost dumbfounded.

"A lot has changed, Booth."

"I left specific instructions to not give you a gun. I even had a meeting _solely_ to discuss to Agent Shepard that you were not to have a gun."

"Well, I guess you're not that good of an intimidator."

"I didn't intimidate! How did you get a gun?"

"Calm down, Booth." She looked to Samy. "Can you calm him down?"

"Seeley, is it really that bad?"

"What? Yes, it is. Bones, have you shot anybody? Please tell me no."

Booth put his head in his hands as she answered. He peeked out at Samy.

"Please tell me she said no."

"She said no," Samy said with just a touch of hostility.

"No! You, Bones, you haven't?"

Brennan shook her head while rolling her eyes.

"I can control myself."

He let an exaggerated sigh of relief escape and she softly kicked him with her leg. Booth smiled and couldn't help but feel genuine relief. But, he also made a mental note to talk to Cullen about Shepard.

"Ah, I'm sorry to disturb you."

The trio looked up to the waitress as she stood with a touch of nervousness.

"Dr. Brennan, there is a man outside who says he needs to talk to you."

Booth looked at Brennan and she frowned.

"I don't know anyone that I'm supposed to meet."

"He's been very insistent that you come outside to talk to him. He says his name is Scott Rafferty."

Brennan suddenly went very still. She took a deep breath and told herself to not be angry, and more importantly, not be sad. She looked to Booth.

"I'm going to have to cut this dinner short."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"What? No. I'll be fine, Booth. Finish your lunch."

He didn't want her to go. He especially didn't want her to go if her ex was outside waiting for her.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry," she said as she pulled her coat on.

Brennan stood and Booth followed suit and was about to follow her, when Samy grabbed his hand.

Booth watched Brennan hurry out into the cold. He turned to look at the table, then looked to his girlfriend. He took a sip of his drink, and tried to smile at Samy. He did, and then looked back to the tabletop. His fingertips danced across it anxiously. Suddenly, he didn't feel like being here.


	5. The Gesture

**Okay. So. Less Booth. More Scott. Just filler. Kinda.**

Brennan glanced at him before nodding her head at him. He followed, like he knew she wanted him to. Once they reached her car, they stopped.

Part of her was glad to see him. He had been so patient and fun. She had told him secrets that she never thought she wanted to tell.

The other part of her was itching to throw a good right hook that would leave him paralyzed on the ground. He had hurt her. After all she had given him, he couldn't take her for who she was.

"What do you want, Scott?"

He looked into her eyes, but couldn't hold her gaze. Instead, Scott hung his head and stared at his black shoes. When he finally gained his courage and looked up, a lock of rebellious black hair dropped forward. It had been a joke with them, he thought as he pushed it back. She had been the one to make fun of him for that. She had always brushed it back with her calm hands.

"I…I don't really know."

"That's it. You came here to tell me that? Wait. How did you know I was here in the first place? Why would you follow me here? It's over."

"I begged Angela. She finally told me. I had to talk to you. I still have to talk to you."

Brennan shook her head as she thought about it. No. She couldn't do this. As she looked at his face, she could feel herself coming back to him. No. She had to remember why it had ended in the first place. An ex is an ex for a reason.

"There's nothing to talk about, Scott. You want kids. I don't. It's pretty simple."

Scott felt his face redden. He remembered that argument very well. Starting in jest, it had turned ugly quickly, and ended horribly.

"Temperance…I'm sorry."

For a brief stunning moment, Brennan felt her heart ache. How long had she waited for those words to come from his mouth? Too little too late. She sighed, leaned against her car and put her hands in her coat pockets.

"That would have been nice to hear a few months ago."

"I know. I was stupid, Temperance." Scott tried a friendly smile, but when she didn't return it, it faded softly. Without even thinking about it, he reached his hand forward to place his thumb beside her mouth in his favorite gesture.

Without even thinking about it, Brennan pulled away from his touch, leaving his hand dangling for a second until it fell to his side.

"You won't even try?"

Brennan closed her eyes briefly. She did want to try. He had been the one who had picked up the small pieces of herself after Booth had left. He had been the one who managed to make her laugh no matter the occasion. And most of all, he had been the one, who besides Booth, had given her more comfort than she would ever ask for. But he had also tried to change those small shattered pieces of herself. Scott had been right that night. People need to have true ties to the world. But he wasn't hers.

"I did," she finally said, "but you told me it wasn't good enough. And you were right."

That being said, she turned from him and got into her car. As she backed out, she let out a sigh of relief. It hadn't been as bad as she had thought. She was stronger than she thought she would be. Where it had come from, she didn't know, but she also didn't care. It didn't really matter did it? No. It didn't.

Scott slumped his shoulders, the bitter sting of rejection making his ears buzz. He had been stupid with her. He had been aloof with her. And he had been in love with her. If it hadn't been for Booth, he knew she would be solely his. Even now, he remembered the way she would stare out the window of the car sometimes.

He took a few steps away. He took a few more. Finally, he began walking more naturally. And then he saw them. They were standing by a car, not really talking or smiling. And then, the man looked his way after helping the woman into the car and stopped in his tracks.

From pictures, he knew who it was. From his expression, he knew that he still loved her. And from his gait, he knew he was about to have a confrontation from the man only named Booth.

**R&R guys. was it dreadfully awful.**


	6. You Have the Right

**Hhhmm. I had trouble with this one. I don't know about it. **

He had watched her get into her car slowly. He had watched the man stand almost forlornly on the curb.

"I'll be back okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, he shut the car door and made his way toward him.

Scott let out a breath.

Booth straightened his shoulders and tried not to scowl. So, this was him. This was Scott. Not much too look at he thought. Dark hair, tall, kinda built, regular features, nope, not much there. Not that he was biased or anything.

"Are you Scott?"

"Yes. Are you Agent Booth?"

"I am. How do you know Dr. Brennan?"

"I was her boyfriend."

Booth took another step forward.

"And what was so important that you had to drag her away from lunch?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

Booth smiled and closed the distance between them. He chuckled in the way that anyone would know it was forced. He wanted this Scott guy to know where he stood.

"Listen, I don't want to get in your business. But Bones, see, she _is_ my business."

"She hasn't been for the past year and a half."

"She's my friend. I take care of her. I look out for her."

"She doesn't need you to look out for her. She's been doing fine."

"Then why can't you just let her go?"

"I love her."

"See," Booth laughed again, "I don't believe that. Bones, she told me what happened. Yep, she told me about you going ballistic when she told you she wasn't having your kids. And because of that, I'm going to have to ask you to leave her alone."

Scott took another breath and took a step forward. There was only one way to deal with a man like Booth.

"I love her too much to do that."

"She doesn't love you, Scott."

"Then why did she meet me out here? That means something."

"It means she felt sorry for you."

Booth nodded his head at Scott, "I'm going to expect you to leave as soon as possible."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am a federal agent, and if you don't leave, I will arrest you for stalking. That's what I mean. Is that clear for you?"

"Hey! I am not stalking. She agreed to meet me out here, and you have absolutely no jurisdiction over me! So get off of it! I don't want to hear about this because whether you like it or not, you are _not_ part of Temperance's life anymore! And that is all your fault!"

The last stuck in Booth's mind. You are not part of Temperance's life anymore. Wrong. Dead wrong. He was every bit in her life, always had been, always would be.

"Was that a threat?"

"No. It was fact."

"I'm going to give you one chance to turn around, and go back to wherever you came from, okay?"

Scott knew this was coming, and he smiled softly. He was as stubborn as she had said he was. He was as stubborn as her. They were perfect. And that was what made him mad. He was perfect for her, too. Temperance just hadn't seen that. He hadn't even seen it.

"I'm not leaving Agent Booth."

"Alright then," Booth licked his dry lips, "Scott Rafferty, I am putting you under arrest for the stalking of Dr. Temperance Brennan and threatening a federal agent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney," Booth turned Scott around and cuffed him.

"You can't do this! I didn't do anything!"

"Well, I'll let my friends at the jail see about that. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand?"

"No."

Booth halted in his steps as they walked to the car.

"Don't be smart with me. You've already threatened an agent. You want to add attempted assault to the list?"

"You can't do this to me."

"I already did."

Booth opened the back door of the car and pushed Scott into the seat.

"Sorry, Samy, I've got to take care of this."

She looked at the man Booth had dumped into the car. If she wasn't sure, she would think they were brothers. This must be related to his friend, the doctor.

"Seeley, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it, Samy," he said as he put the car into gear and drove away.

**Well, what do you guys think? Okay. Bad. Good. Alright. lol.**


	7. Talk Your Ears Off AKA Cringe Chap

**A/N: Well, the first draft turned out way too dark. So, I re-wrote it, and I think it fits better. A little long, but I think it's alright. **

She tapped her hands on her thighs as she waited for him to come through the front doors of the jail house. Glancing at her watch, she sighed and tapped more.

Five minutes later, the door opened, and there he was. Brennan didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. What the hell had he been thinking?

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Booth closed his eyes and put his hands up in defense as she stood and made sure she was in his personal bubble.

"Why would you do that, Booth?"

"Bones-."

"Would you quit calling me that?! No one calls me that anymore! Now answer my questions about why _you_ threw Scott in jail!"

Booth had known she would be mad. At the time, it had seemed worth it. Now, with her arms folded and glaring at him, he wasn't so sure.

"I'm sure he told you that he was arrested for stalking and threatening me."

"Which we both know are lies."

"How do you know that?"

"For one, he isn't stalking me. And secondly, Scott is hardly the confrontational type."

"How do you know he isn't stalking you, Bones? I mean come on! He comes all the way from D. C. to just stand outside a restaurant and wait to talk to you? You don't think that's just a little stalkerish, creepyish, and icky?"

Brennan's mouth nearly gaped open. Scott? Ha. No. He was anything but those things.

"Would you let him go?"

"I can't do that."

"Drop the charges. I already told them to drop the stalking charge considering he wasn't stalking me."

"What? Why'd you do that?"

"Because he wasn't! Now go and tell them that he's innocent," she said while already dragging him by the arm.

--------------------------------------------------

Booth looked at Scott who looked at Brennan who looked at Booth. She raised her eyebrows at Booth and he sighed.

Rolling his eyes, he shoved his hands in his pockets and muttered, "I'm sorry for filing false allegations against you, Scott Rafferty. I may have let my emotions get the better of me. My bad."

Scott looked at Booth warily. Yeah, that sounded real sincere. However, he knew that Booth was part of the FBI, which meant he was used to having power and using that power whenever he needed to get something done. Though, using that power for personal reasons was just a touch of exploitation, but he would have done the same.

"Booth!" Brennan said while glaring at him again.

"What?"

"My bad?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"That's not even remotely sincere."

"Because it wasn't," he smiled. He should have known better. It earned him a slap on his arm, which stung.

"Ow, Bones," he said as he rubbed his arm. "I was just being honest. What did you want me to do? Lie?"

Brennan swung her arm again and hit him in the same spot.

"Is she always this violent or has this just been a recent occurrence, because I swear she used to have more restraint."

"I am not-."

"Oh, it's something she's definitely picked up on."

"Scott?" she asked nearly flabbergasted.

He shrugged before looking at her with a slight smile.

"Temperance, you've got to admit, you like to hit."

"What? I do not."

"Then why'd you just hit me _twice_?"

"Because you deserved it."

"I did not."

"Yes, you did."

"What? No way."

"Would you quit acting like a big baby and get over it?"

"Hey, I'm not the one beating the crap out of the guy, here."

Brennan threw her arms up in the air and turned away from him. Except, now she was facing Scott, whom she was still mad at.

"Booth, Scott and I need to talk."

She looked at him when he made no motion to leave. "Booth?"

"What?"

"Leave."

"Oh, you want me to leave you with stalker, creepy, icky man? I don't think so."

"I'm not a stalker, creepy, icky man, Agent Booth."

"Well, jury's still out on that one."

"Booth," Brennan sighed as she pulled him away where they could talk in private. "Will you please leave us alone?"

With a glance towards Scott, he licked his lips in agitation.

"I don't know, Bones. I mean-."

"He's harmless, Booth."

"But-."

"I know I don't have the greatest track record, but I was with him for a year. I know him. I loved him. He's harmless."

Maybe it was the way her voice cracked when she said she had loved him, that made him weak. Maybe it was the way she looked him dead on when she said those things. And maybe it was the way his heart fell when he realized he had hurt her. He had made things worse for her.

After a few moments, he nodded his head.

"Alright, I trust you. But if anything happens, you call me."

"I will, Booth. And I'm still mad at you."

Sighing dramatically, he raised his head heavenward, "And since when are you not?"

"Quit whining. You're FBI, remember?"

"We can whine. Trust me. We can."

Brennan smiled, wondering how she could be so furious at him one moment, and then smiling the next. It was his gift, and she couldn't fault him for that. Well, she could, but for right now, she didn't mind. He was Booth. Caring to the point it was suffocating.

"Okay then, go."

"You sure?"

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can hit hard. So I'm going to agree you could take out the wimp there."

Brennan rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, I'm going. Call me, later."

"Trust me, I'm going to talk your ear off."

Booth turned around and walked to his car with a small smile. Talk his ear off. Must be a new phrase she'd finally learned. And he couldn't help but wait until she did. It might be to chew his butt out, but he missed that. He missed her. And he was sure now, that it had been the right thing to do to throw Scott in jail.

**So, I know it's not the best chapter, but we are leading somewhere. So that's something atleast. lol.**


	8. A Quarter

**A/N: I just finished re-reading chap 7. I hope you can forgive me for my apparent lapse in judgement because I cringe everytime I think of that chapter. lol. But, we're back on track now.**

"Scott, he does have one point."

"What's that?"

"It is a little strange for you to come all the way up here just to talk to me."

Brennan folded her arms and shifted her feet. Being alone with him was starting to be too much for her to bear.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an old quarter. He held it up so that she could see it, and instantly wished he hadn't. It made him vulnerable. It made him completely under her control, and that scared him. She was a broken woman, torn by her past and torn by who she was. And he was a man who had torn her in two. Well, one of the men who had torn her in two.

"You still have that?" she asked as she took it from his fingers. A small smile escaped her lips as she held it in her hand. It was the same one. The knick was still across George Washington's throat.

"Yeah, I couldn't bring myself to use it, even when I was nearly dehydrated and needed a bottle of water."

After a few moments of studying it, Brennan looked up, about to ask him if he remembered the day they had met. Once she saw his eager face, she remembered him looking like that when they were dating, and it was enough to shake her.

"You should have used it," she said simply. "It's just a quarter, nothing more."

"We all attach meanings to objects. Helps give us perspective."

"It's an inanimate object nonetheless. It holds no significant value."

"It has meaning to me. That's enough."

She shook her head and handed it back to him.

"No. You keep it."

"Why?"

He looked at her. Not sure if she would take it. She was an anthropologist after all, and she never took anything for more than what it was.

She looked him. Not sure if he would take it. He was a sociologist after all, and she knew if she took it, it would mean something to him.

"I don't need it, Scott."

"You might, Temperance. Just take it."

"I really don't."

"But it was yours to begin with."

"It's just a quarter."

"Then why won't you take it," he whispered as he took a step forward.

Brennan didn't know what to say. It was just a quarter, but she couldn't take it. All she could think of was that one night. All she could hear were his harsh words stabbing into her heart, and making her hate him. Making her hate him with every fiber of being. Making her hate herself, because she couldn't change and because she couldn't let herself be happy.

"I won't take it because I don't need a quarter, Scott."

With an impatient sigh, she drew out his hand and placed the quarter in his palm. If he thought he could change her mind, he was going to be disappointed.

"I still love you, Temperance."

Her heart stilled as she stared at him. There was no way he had just said that to her. There was just no way. Yet, her heart began beating again. Did he really think if he said it enough, she would take him back?

"Scott, it didn't work out for us. I think you should move on."

"Have you?"

"That's really none of your business."

"You're right," he said with bowed head, "But I'm not leaving."

"Why not?"

Scott raised his head.

"These past few months have been so empty without you. I realize now, that I can't change who you are, and that I don't want to. I want to be with you, and I'll do whatever you want because I love you. I'll wait for as long as it takes."

"You know I don't give second chances."

"He _left_ you, Tempe."

"Who?"

"Booth. He left you!" Scott couldn't stop himself now. She didn't give second chances. That was a lie that she didn't even know.

"He left you and didn't call. He left you and didn't contact you. And yet, here you are. You've taken him back. You're buddies with him again, even though he left you and never fought for you. Here I am, willing to try, but you won't-."

"Booth is my friend! It's not even any of your business! He's always looking out for my best interest, even if I don't think it's my best interest. And he left because of his son!"

"And you think that's okay? You think it's okay that you were best friends but didn't talk for over a year? He never even tried to contact you, Temperance. Do you remember what you thought back then? Because I do," he took a step forward until they were nearly nose to nose. "I remember that you tried to rationalize everything. You even tried to rationalize us and our relationship. You couldn't even talk about Booth for two months after we met!"

"Of course I remember, Scott! Don't try to do this to me. I know what I feel and don't need you down my throat reminding me." Brennan tried to catch her breath. Looking into his eyes made her remember everything. It didn't matter that he was right. It didn't matter that what he said was true. All that mattered was that he had hurt her and she wasn't over that. It was too much for her to take in. It was too much for her to remember.

"Scott…I'm leaving. Goodbye."

Brennan turned on her heel, determined to get to her vehicle. She felt his arm try to hold her but she brushed it off. Away. She needed to be away from him. As she sat in her car, she told herself to breathe. Why did he have to do that? He always knew the right thing to say at the right time to reiterate his points.

Instead of thinking about it, she drove back to the Lodge to write her book. Once she pulled into the parking lot, she realized she didn't want to write. She needed to think. She needed to get her head cleared. She needed to think without any man.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

He had been waiting over an hour for her to show up. When she did, he let himself sigh in relief. She was alone, digging through her purse for keys more than likely.

"Hey," he said.

Brennan halted in her steps and looked at him.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, Bones. Maybe I was out of line earlier."

"Maybe?"

"Well, baby steps. So…you okay?"

"Booth…" she didn't know what to say. Brennan sighed, found her keys, and unlocked her door. Before opening it, she stopped and stared at the door.

"Why didn't you call me, Booth? All these months you never sent an email, gave me a call, wrote a letter. Everything I heard about you was from Cullen. Sometimes I would see Rebecca. But you never told me anything. Why?"

The question caught him off guard. He'd been expecting her to be angry and then they would argue back and forth for a little while until he finally made her laugh. This time though, she wasn't angry. She was tired. And he didn't know how to answer her.

When he didn't' say anything, she shook her head and walked inside, closing him off outside without a word.

Booth leaned against the door. Why he hadn't called her, he didn't know. He'd been trying to answer that himself for a long time. He rubbed a hand across his face. Maybe it was time to confront himself, to confront the things he'd been holding in his heart. She deserved an answer, and while he didn't quite know what it was, they could figure it out together. That was them. They always worked best together.

With a strengthening breath, he raised his hand to knock on her door but halted midway. Do it, he told himself. But then his cell rang, forcing his thoughts to break. For a minute he debated whether or not to turn it off, but he was more afraid of what he would tell her, than of who was on the phone. When he answered it, it was the voice of Samy. Instead of smiling like he usually did, he told her he was heading to the hotel soon, and closed the phone with a snap before taking one last look at the closed door.

**A/N: So, did I redeem myself. I hope so. lol. So, yes we're leading to a kinda somber B/B convo, and a little more insight into why Brennan/Scott blew up like it did.**


	9. Calling Friends

**A/N: Well, I have up to the 11th chapter and I can't help myself from updating so soon. so, here's the next bit. Remember, reviews are always helpful. Oh, and i got to shout out to housefanforever08 even if she doesn't watch bones...yeah, lol...but she's still awesome and uh, crazy(jk). **

Brennan drug out a beer from the refrigerator and made her way back to the couch. She took a long drink and leaned her head back before closing her eyes.

She remembered the last night with Scott. It had been going so well. She had finally stopped hurting from not hearing from Booth, she'd found a man who wasn't a psycho, and she was having fun for the first time in a long time. He'd been gone for the week for a conference in San Diego. She had tried to make a dinner for the two of them. Unfortunately, she managed to get lost in her work before realizing something was burning. With a burned chicken in the sink, he had walked through the door with a puzzled look on his face. Once he'd seen her with her hair pulled up, black smudges on her face and clothes, he had laughed.

"_What are you laughing at?"_

"_You, Temperance."_

_She frowned and blew out a breath as she poured more water on the still sizzling bird. She had wanted to surprise him. Now, it was ruined. She was still frowning when he came up behind her and put his hands over hers after turning off the faucet. _

"_It's not the end of the world."_

"_I just wanted to fix you dinner. I couldn't even do that. I'm not cut out for this type of relationship."_

"_Hey, you tried. That's all I need. And I'm impressed with you."_

_She scoffed and turned her head towards him._

"_I really am. You wanted to make me dinner, and even though you managed to…smoke up the kitchen," he'd laughed as she'd elbowed him, "You just wanted to make me happy. And I am. I'm very proud of you."_

_Brennan leaned back against him, feeling her fingers slide through his._

"_I guess we'll have to get take out."_

"_Yeah, probably would have tasted better than the bird anyways."_

"_Shut up, Scott. You know I can kick your ass if I want to."_

"_Aw, you don't want to do that."_

"_What makes you think that?"_

_He smiled and kissed her forehead before turning her around, capturing her by leaning his hands on the counter of either side of her. _

"_Well, I know that you think all your martial arts somehow puts you on the edge, but when it comes to me, I'm just too sweet to do that to."_

"_I like to protect myself."_

"_Which is why you know three types of martial arts? I know you think all that will protect you from all the bad guys, but-."_

"_In my line of work, my skills come in hand more than you would think."_

_He sighed and shook his head. He really didn't want to have this argument again. She was overcompensating. She'd been hurt long ago, and she used her martial arts to show that she could take care of herself now. She was a woman who was in a man's world, and she knew that. But she refused to be looked down on. And that's why he loved her._

"_I know." He rolled his eyes, "And I think I've heard more than enough complaints from Angela and Agent Shepard about how you get a little too enthusiastic sometimes."_

"_I do not get too enthusiastic. Those men tried to hit me."_

"_What about that one guy who was running away when you decided to jump him, and then you elbowed him in the nose, and then you kicked so solidly in his groin that he needed to be sent to the hospital?"_

"_He was refusing to cooperate!"_

"_I know. That's what he told the police."_

"_I still can't believe he tried to file brutality charges against me," she muttered._

_Scott laughed and leaned in close to her face. _

"_You are some woman."_

_She had smiled and leaned in to close the distance between them. For the first time in a very long time, she'd found a man she was beyond comfortable with, a man who loved her and was teaching her about the outside world. _

"_So, I'll call for some Indian? How about that?"_

"_Sounds very good, Scott."_

Brennan got up and threw the bottle in the trash before grabbing a new one. Instead of going to sit down, she stayed at the counter and leaned against it. Three months and four days ago, she had been sure she'd found her match. Scott wasn't a traditionalist and she was glad for that. She wasn't worried about him asking to get married or having children because that had been discussed and agreed upon.

A few tears ran down her face and she slammed her hand down. Damn him. Why did he have to change his mind? Why did she have to have her heart broken? Why had he followed her here? Why had Booth left? Why had Booth shoved her out of his life? Why did she have to deal with all these feelings right now? What had happened to her rational life?

Get a hold of yourself, she thought angrily. Taking a deep breath, she stood tall and shook her shoulders. Strong. She was a strong woman and would take care of both of these men. Brennan looked at her watch. It had been two hours since she'd seen Scott. Right now though, she didn't want to see him. She wanted to see Booth. She needed to know everything before she made up her mind about anything. She got her cell phone out, dialed Booth's new number, and waited for him to pick up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She looked down at the piece of paper again to make sure she was at the right place. She turned the car's engine off and sat there looking at the cabin. It was Booth's friend's place. Agent Howard was here with his girlfriend Brenda and Booth was having dinner here tonight. The front door opened and she could see the outline of his body against the light.

Booth had been waiting impatiently for her to come. He'd nearly left Samy waiting in the dust when Brennan had called him.

"_You sure you don't want to come with me to dinner?"_

_Samy smiled and shook her head as she leaned in to capture his lips._

"_Why don't you stay here with me so we can have a private dinner?"_

"_I promised Howard I'd help him on a case," he said as he made no move to get up from the couch and instead, wrapped his arms around her._

_She pouted and let her lips trace down his neck, thinking she could change his mind._

"_Are you sure? I'm going to be leaving in two days. Don't you want to spend it with me? No distractions. No kids. No cases. Just us."_

"_Maybe you're right," he said as she began to unbutton his shirt._

_His cell rang and he immediately reached to find his jacket. Samy beat him to it and held the phone in the air before hanging it up._

"_No calls."_

"_What if someone needs me?"_

"_You're on vacation, Seeley."_

_The phone rang again and she threw it on the floor before sitting in his lap. He pulled her close to him and then held onto her as he leaned down to pick the phone up. His throat went dry as he read the caller id. Flipping the phone open, he tried to un-wrap his arms from Samy and to shift her off of him, but she wasn't leaving so easily._

"_Bones?"_

"_Booth? What just happened?"_

"_Nothing," he said as he pulled his neck away from Samy's mouth and managed to stand up and walk away._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I…need to talk to you. Are you free?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm not doing anything," he looked at his watch. "Actually, I'm having dinner with a friend. Do you want to meet me there? He's a really good cook."_

"_Um, I don't know. I mean…" he heard her sigh, "Sure. What time?"_

_He gave her the time and the directions before hanging up. Without a backwards glance he went to the closet to change into different clothes. _

"_Seeley?"_

"_Huh," he said absently as he pulled on dark blue button up shirt._

"_I thought you were staying here?"_

"_Brennan needs to talk to me so I'm going to meet her at Howard's place. I've got to go if I'm going to make it on time." Booth kissed her cheek before running out the door checking his watch._

_Samy stood there, mouth open for a second, before it set into a hard line._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He leaned against a supporting post on the porch and watched her as she slowly got out of her car. She drew her coat close to her as a bout of wind rushed through. As she walked up the three stairs to meet him, he wondered why he hadn't been stronger. He wondered how he could have forgotten about her.


	10. PB&J

**A/N: Well, let's get to it then why don't we. Well, maybe not quite there...but I'm telling you right now...tonight will change a lot of things for booth and brennan. But...not in the smutty way even though that would be nice lol...but it's definitely going to change.**

She exhaled, watching her breath come out in a white puff. It was only six, but it might as well have been ten. It was dark, with just a sliver of a moon showing. When she was standing beside him, she didn't know what to feel. She was angry. She was sad. She was confused. She was tired. And she was hurt. Above everything else, she was hurt because he had moved on so gracefully without her.

He exhaled, watching his breath come out in a white puff. The way she stared at him could still manage to take his breath away. She didn't hold anything back. She was who she was, and she told him that with her gaze. However, she wasn't. Something had changed in the past year, and it was hidden from him. He had to look deep, but it was there, lurking where no one else would see.

"Hey! You must be Dr. Brennan."

They both looked away from each other to the figure that had walked out the door.

"Yes," she smiled, "and you must be Agent Howard."

He shook her hand, glancing at Booth, "Call me Fritz. I'm sure you must be hungry. I think Booth was about to die of starvation just a minute ago."

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for your food."

She followed after Howard and felt Booth's hand guide her into the cabin. It was a small gesture, but he had always done that. It was one of the things she had missed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

While Brennan always seemed to stick her foot in her mouth, that night, it didn't happen. If she had a question, Booth or Howard would joke, while Howard's girlfriend Brenda often sided with Brennan. Apparently, they both had shortcomings when it came to the pop culture.

"We finally went to the movies. It was the first time Brenda's been since Fried Green Tomatoes. Can you believe that?"

"No, Bones is worse. She doesn't even own a t.v."

"You're kidding me?"

The night continued on with Brenda and Brennan often talking to each other about the law and their jobs. Brenda told her about being Detective Chief Johnson and Brennan told her about being Dr. Brennan, forensic anthropologist.

It was late when Brennan was left alone with Booth. They were sitting on the couch, the fire giving them warmth, when Howard's and Brenda's laugh resonated from the kitchen. The two of them were washing dishes, but more than likely, getting into a water fight. The whole night, they'd wanted to talk to each other, and now that they had a chance, neither could say a word.

Booth shifted again and laid his hand on his knee. He glanced over at Brennan to find her looking around the room.

"This is awkward, isn't it?" she asked suddenly.

"I think it is, Bones."

"Why?" she asked more to herself than him.

A few more moments passed and when he couldn't take it anymore, he stood. "Let's go for a walk, Bones."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The light snow crunched under their feet as they walked past the cabin. The few trees threatened to drop their snow laden burdens every time the wind blew. Neither really cared as they took one step after another.

"Cold night."

"Very cold," she agreed. "I like them. They seem nice."

"They're great. I like working with Howard. One of the best friend's I've ever had. And Brenda's…well, she reminds me of you just a little."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good," he said with a smile before pulling up the collar of his coat. He stole a glance at her. Her nose was starting to redden, her hair was slightly askew because of the wind, and she was as burrowed as she could be in her coat.

"I missed you."

Even though he'd said it before, this time she felt something different. She didn't know if it was the way he'd said it, or the tone of his voice. It sounded torn from his throat, as if he hadn't wanted to say it. Brennan looked at him, looking straight ahead and then finally glancing at her. For the first time, she realized they weren't partners. They hadn't worked together for over a year, hadn't spoken for that long, and hadn't seen each other. Both of them had changed. They weren't the same people. Things were different.

"Why did you leave?" She stopped walking and stared at his back. "I know that the Rutger case changed you, but you completely cut yourself off. Why?"

A knot formed in his throat as he tried to swallow. Thomas Rutger had nearly kidnapped Parker after school. Rutger had gone after Booth, telling him his son was next. Rutger wasn't that smart however, because he'd been caught. The case taught him something though; the people he loved would always be targets.

"No matter what I did, there was always someone else who would go after the people in my life. I left…thinking I could give everyone a chance."

"A chance at what?"

"A chance," he sighed, "of having a life. I hate leaving Parker behind, but at least I know he's safer without me living near him. He's got a better chance now."

"He's your son, Booth. I know it's hard for you."

He turned around and looked at her. "It's the hardest thing in the world, Bones. I wake up everyday, having to tell myself that I can't call him. I can't go drive for a few minutes if I want to see him. I'm not in D. C. anymore, and I've gotten used to that."

Brennan took a few steps forward.

"He misses you. The last time I talked to him, he wanted to know if we still worked together, even though you were gone. I had to tell him no. I told him I hadn't talked to you, but if I did, I would tell you he missed you. Though I know he tells you that every weekend on the phone. That's what Rebecca told me anyways."

Booth looked up at the night sky. He'd never seen that many nights like this since he'd left D.C. Well, even before then. Part of him wished he could live out here, just outside of Denver, and not have to book one more person. Leave it all behind and start a new life.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he looked back down. "I didn't…." He trailed off, not sure of how to say this.

"It hurt, Booth. It hurt every one of us when you left."

"I know," he said as he took a step towards her. He reached out and pulled down a lock of hair that the wind had driven away. "Besides Parker, you were the one I didn't want to hurt the most. You've had my back since day one. You've been the peanut butter to my jam," he smiled, "and I didn't want to hurt you."

"But you did. Of all the people I've known, you're the one who I never thought would let me down. And you did." She looked into his eyes and tried to find an answer to the question she'd been asking for over twelve months. "I already lost my parents, Booth. They left me and Russ, and led their own lives without taking one look back. It was like…" she looked away, realizing she couldn't finish.

"You know I would never hurt you like that."

Brennan exhaled softly before nodding her head.

"That's what I thought too, but it was still there. I…just missed you being there. I missed you making me laugh, hollering out for me, or just calling me 'Bones.' Nobody ever called me Bones after you left."

For a second, Booth felt himself smile before shifting his feet. So much time had passed and he wished he could take it back. He wished he could take all his silence back and replace it with words for her.

"I missed calling you Bones. I missed having to hear you talk about broken metacarpals and the completely ridiculous way you never know what I'm talking about. I missed seeing you in action when some loser touched you. I missed your constant nagging about wanting a gun. And I missed you."

He felt his hand reaching out, forcing her to look at him with those eyes that he had never forgotten, even in his dreams.

"I missed _you_," he said with sincerity and hoped she could forgive him. Maybe it hadn't been too long for them. Maybe he could salvage this before she gave him up.

"I just want to know why, Booth. After everything we went through, why did you push me out? I know that Rutger is why you left...but why me? What was so bad, that you couldn't you talk to me?"


	11. Burned Bird

_She wants to see it in his eyes, but she doesn't. He hasn't said anything yet, and so they stand in silence for tense moments. She just wants to know. _

"I," he breathed deeply before running a hand through his hair, "it was easier," he finally managed.

"Easier?"

He could tell by the look on her face that it wasn't the answer she'd been waiting for.

"Bones, after that case, I knew that I needed to change everything. I knew that if I wanted the people I loved to be safe, then I needed to leave. So, I did. And when I was gone, I almost called you. I picked up the phone and dialed the first five numbers of your number, and then I remembered that you were part of the reason I left."

Booth paused, trying to calm his nerves and ended up slowly pacing.

"If I had talked to you, I knew I would want to come back. I knew it like I knew if I saw Parker those first two months I was gone, I wouldn't leave D. C. again. So, I stayed away from him…from you. After a while, when I didn't hear from you," he looked at her as he stopped his pacing, "I didn't think that it was such a big deal. I changed my number. Tried not to think about it."

He breathed deep, not able to look at her

"You don't know this, but…I was scared to talk to you."

"Why?"

"On one hand, I wanted to know that you were doing great. I wanted to know that you made new friends and were solving cases left and right. On the other hand, I didn't want to know any of that. If you were doing well, it meant you didn't need me, and I still needed you. I still do."

Brennan looked away. She dug her hands deeper into her pockets and wondered why they were both so stubborn. She wondered why everything had changed. They were strangers now, in the sense neither knew what to think about the changes in the other.

"I could have asked more questions about you."

"I'm glad you didn't, Bones. Then I would have asked more questions about you, and I was already asking too many."

She shook her head shortly and looked up at the dense trees. It was enough for her right now. It was enough for them. It didn't change what either of them had done, or hadn't done for that matter.

"Is this our second chance?"

Booth turned his head to face her.

"Our second chance at what?"

"At being friends," she whispered. "Scott…he told me that even though I say I never give second chances, I had already given you one. Is it true, you think?"

Booth shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, Bones."

She nodded her head before looking at him. Remembering the months after he had left, she knew the answer.

"He's right. I did. I did," she sighed lightly.

"Did he treat you right?"

"Hhhmm. Who?"

"Scott."

Without saying anything, she started walking back towards to the cabin. She heard him catch up to her in a few strides before he kept pace with her.

"Two months after you left, I met Scott. He's a sociologist, and I…clashed with him immediately. He was assigned to one of our cases to help identify possible suspects. We couldn't hold a decent conversation and I thought Shepard was going to kill us."

"I guess you met your match in him, huh?"

She smiled before shaking her head. They walked the stairs and stood on the porch. He put one hand to her back and pointed the other to the chairs beside the door. As she sat down and pulled her coat closer, he pulled the other chair closer to her and sat down.

"One day, we were arguing about whether or not a handkerchief at the crime scene was of any importance. He was determined to show that it was, while I told him it was just a kerchief that the victim had. He used all this symbolic interaction theory to try to tell me his side and I was not about to listen to him."

"Sounds like you."

"We got caught up in the discussion I guess, because the next thing I knew, we were nose to nose and yelling at each other. We realized it at the same time I think. Before we knew it, we were…kissing each other at my desk."

Booth noticed the way her voice sounded far away. Her face had lit up for just a moment and he couldn't help but feel just a little disappointed. He hadn't been there. True, he probably wouldn't have been happy with the development, but he would have been somewhat happy for her. Well, maybe. Probably not, he had to admit.

"You loved him?"

"I _did_," she said simply without looking at him.

He nodded his head and stared off in the direction she was staring into. His heart tugged at him and he wasn't sure what he felt, but he didn't want to think about her being in love. He didn't want to think of her having a whole new life without him, but she had. Hell, he had too.

"I threw a quarter at him."

"A quarter?"

She turned her head and smiled just a bit at him.

"The very first time we met. There were four of them and Shepard in this…discussion I guess you could call it. They wouldn't even look at me. Apparently, they thought I shouldn't be on the investigation because I'm a woman who of course, can't take care of herself. I told them I wasn't afraid of the neighborhood, but Scott immediately told me that the town was no place for me to hold my own in. They wouldn't shut up about it, so I reached into my pocket and found a quarter. I threw it at his face."

Booth laughed out loud and covered his mouth.

"No you didn't."

"I did," she joined in his laughter. "It shut him up pretty quick I must say. He picked it up and looked at me with the strangest look on his face before saying, 'You know that this guy has his throat cut?' I didn't know until he showed me it. So, I told him that that's what would happen to him if he didn't let me do my job. And he laughed. But I got to go."

"Sneaky."

"I had to be. You don't know how much of a worrywart Scott is."

"But you two got along pretty well I imagine."

"After that kiss we did."

"Ha ha, Bones."

Brennan leaned back. It felt good to tell him these things. It felt good to tell her small secrets to the man that had been her best friend, the man she was getting to know one more time. She looked at him and couldn't help but smile before looking away again.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

She sighed even softer before resting her chin in the palm of her hand. He didn't rush her.

"I burned the bird," she finally said in a whisper.

"You burned the bird?"

"He had come back from a conference. I tried to cook dinner…but I burned the bird."

"Don't tell me that he went psycho over a bird."

"No. He didn't, Booth. He laughed. I laughed."

Brennan cleared her throat and drew a deep breath. She didn't want to tell him. She hadn't even told Angela what had been said. So, she stayed quiet for a while. Her thoughts were drawn back to her apartment those long weeks ago. What she heard were Scott's teasing words and her slapping him playfully on his arm as she sat on the bed.

He didn't say anything. From the look on her face, he knew she was remembering. She was reliving it, and she would tell him when she was ready.

"He told me he loved me," she said with a frown. "And then he told me that he wanted to have a baby…with me."

She looked at him then, noticed the shock on his face, and the look in his eyes. For the first time in three months, she could feel the weight of her breakup slowly lessening and becoming slightly bearable.

**A/N: And that's it for me for right now. I'm working on chap 12 so I should update by thursday I think. I still don't quite know what is going to happen, but keep up the reviews guys and I'll get to work now. :)**


	12. His Love

**A/N: I guess I so lied about updating tomorrow. Blame my oh so entertaining, energetic sociology prof this morning. I found myself taking "notes" about this chapter instead of culural shock and language. So...enjoy.**

Booth watched as her face held the wistfulness of memory and the hurt of pain. As she spoke, he wanted to tell her that everything was okay, that he would make it okay. But he couldn't say those things, and he couldn't make things okay.

_She sat, or rather bounced, onto the bed and smiled as he laughed at her. His hand came forward to rub her back and she closed her eyes as he massaged her upper back. She had missed him for that long week. Without intending to, she had realized how much she cared for Scott, and if it was love, then it was. _

_He couldn't help but smile as she slumped forward on her elbows so that he could massage her lower back from where he was laying. She was working too hard, and it was causing her back pains, but he had to admit he loved to do this one thing for her._

"_You watch any of those movies I left?"_

"_Ummmm…."_

"_Ha. I'll take that as an 'of course I did.'"_

"_Good," she laughed before she straightened and scooted back so that she was sitting against the headboard and could look down on him. Brennan pushed back that dark lock that never could stay still and kept her hand there._

"_Did you have fun?"_

_He sighed and closed his eyes. "I wouldn't exactly call it that. I think I was the youngest person there, so that was great. Very exciting. But I did get in touch with my sister while I was down. Told her all about you."_

"_Good things, I know."_

"_No, I told her you were one of those that needed a sugar daddy and that I was yours."_

"_Psh, you don't make nearly enough to be considered one." She paused before looking down at him again and laughed. "If anything, I'm your sugar mama."_

"_Great," he muttered as he covered her hand atop his head, "then that means I can quit working and start lounging around here. At least I won't burn the bird."_

"_Shut up, Scott."_

_He laughed and brought her hand down and looked at their intertwined fingers. _

"_My sister's pregnant. She was telling me all about how her ankles no longer exist, her feet need new shoes, and her fingers are sausages, and her stomach is huge. She said her husband picks out her socks and shoes in the morning so they match. But she's just so huge and pregnant."_

"_I would think if she's pregnant, she would be bigger."_

"_Imagine if you were, Temperance. You'd look like you had soccer ball under your shirt. And I bet you'd be real moody, even more than now."_

"_Pregnant women do have hormones-."_

"_But I would pick out your socks and shoes since I know you would be so embarrassed if you went to work wearing a brown and black shoe. But then again, maybe I wouldn't. I'd like to see the look on your face when you realized you had two different shoes on."_

"_Well there you go, another reason not to have kids. Sheer embarrassment." She smiled and slapped his arm playfully before closing her eyes and leaning her head back._

_He waited a beat before finding his voice._

"_Temperance?_

"_Hmmmm?"_

"_I want to have a baby with you."_

She sighed and rubbed her hands together from the cold.

"He does want to have a baby, or he did. I don't really know now."

"What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"He told me he wanted me, today. He said he'd wait for me, and that he didn't want me to change. I guess that means he accepts that I won't change, even for him."

Booth could see the tightness of her features and knew there was more to come. He didn't want to hear it. He hated thinking of her in someone else's arms, or talking so freely without inhibitions. But he mostly hated seeing her like this-shaken and unconfident.

_She had shrugged it off as him joking as always._

"_Sure you do."_

"_No," he said forcefully and pulled her hand to get attention. "I want us to have a family, Temperance. I want to be a father."_

_Brennan stiffened at his statement and pulled her hand away._

"_Scott, I've already told you that I don't want children. I've seen what can happen to children and I don't want to risk that with my own. You know that."_

"_This fear is irrational, Temperance. You can't possibly think that if you have a kid, then immediately someday, someone is going to kidnap him."_

_Sighing, she shook her head and folded her arms. "I hope you're joking, Scott."_

_He rubbed a hand over his face before sitting up and turned himself to face her. Her hair was pulled into a low pony-tail, face clear of makeup, and pajamas barely covering her fair skin. She looks so small, he suddenly thought._

"_I think we should do this. We all need true ties to the world, Brennan. Ours could be our kids. Why wouldn't you want that?"_

"_I've already told you, Scott. The risks are too high and I will not subject any child to a world as corrupt and sick as it is now. I just won't. You know that already."_

_The silence was still as he tried to find some way to get through to her._

"_So you really won't? You don't want to feel a life inside of you? You don't want to hold what would be you and me?"_

"_You're making this too personal."_

"_I shouldn't?"_

"_No. I thought we had already talked about this. We decided-."_

"_And I've changed my mind. I want us to start a family. How hard could it be?"_

_Brennan stood with a frustrated sigh and walked to other side of the room._

"_Do you really expect me to change my mind?"_

"_I know your family was broken, Brennan, but you can't let your past experiences hold you from creating a whole new future."_

"_I'm not basing this on the fact that I had a screwed up childhood, Scott! This is a rational decision about my body and my being! I'm not having children."_

"_Would you stop being a rational robot for one minute and be a normal human being and just listen to me!?"_

"_I am justified to think the way I think!"_

"_What? So you have cases with kids being raped and kidnapped. I know that's what you say justifies having no kids, but I know it's not that." He stood and walked over to where she stood against the wall._

"_This is because you didn't have your parents around when you were a kid. It's because Russ left you to take care of yourself. It's because the foster system sucks. It's because you aren't a woman like you should be. No one taught you to be a woman that wanted to leave their legacy in the world."_

_She took a deep breath and looked at him before pushing him away from her and making him take a few steps back as she pushed him again._

"_Don't say that I'm not a woman. I know exactly who I am, Rafferty. Do you understand me? I am a strong and confident woman. Just because I don't want kids doesn't make me a woman. It doesn't lessen my character. I don't care that you changed your mind because I haven't changed mine."_

"_What is wrong with you?" he whispered violently at her surprised face. "I love you Brennan. I really do, but we all make our sacrifices when we want to be with the people we love. I made mine when I told you I didn't want children. I didn't, but now I do. I've put up with your utter nonsense for months now, and I love you in spite of it. But this, you won't even consider? What is wrong with you?"_

"_There is nothing wrong with me. The only thing wrong with me is that I actually let myself fall for you. I thought you loved me for me, but I guess you just wanted to get laid and get me knocked up for some narcissistic reason."_

"_Yeah, that's the only thing you're good for is a lay."_

He gripped her hand, causing her to look at him questioningly.

"Did he really say that?"

"He did. He said it right to my face."

"I'll kill him," he whispered to her.

"What? No, no, Booth," she shook her head, "it was the heat of the moment. Trust me, if anyone was to kill him, it would be me."

He gazed at her eyes, filled with tiredness, and nodded his head before thinking that Scott Rafferty had not heard the last from him. No one treated his…love like that. Yes, his love.

**A/N: This may sound stupid, but when i wrote what scott said at the last, i said, oh snap no he didn't. lol. And I've gotten one paragraph of chap13, and let me tell you. oh man, there's some stuff that's going to happen...hehehe**


	13. Falling in the Snow

**A/N: Everyone hear the bones news...it was picked up for its 3rd season. yeeesssss. so so happy. so happy, that i finished this chapter in 30 minutes and now i can't help but post because i'm on a roll. :D**

"I told him to leave after that. It was over. He said fine. I said fine. It was fine."

She sighed and looked at down their joined hands. For a moment, she wasn't sure, but she felt heat rush into her body. However, she brushed it off quickly. Body heat, was all it was. She pulled her hand away from his though.

"I wasn't fine, though. Not even close." She looked up at him and searched his dark brown eyes that were so strong and open.

"I wanted you the most then, Booth. I wanted you to tell me that he was a jerk and that I was too good for him. I could tell Angela everything, but it wasn't the same. Somehow, you've been the one person to never let me down, to always be there. Or you were."

The last made him falter just the slightest and he wanted to pull her hand back to him as she pulled away from him to lean back in her chair. He was. Not _is_, but _was._ His heart broke just the smallest bit as he realized he'd hurt her more than he ever thought.

"Let me help you, Bones."

"How can you help me?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"I…don't know," he admitted before shaking his head. "I'm here for you now."

For a moment, she wanted to let him. For a long moment, she thought about giving in, but she had been burned too many times by now.

"I know you are Booth. It's fine."

"It's not fine and you know it. Tell me how to help you, please."

Said with such earnest, she almost believed it. She nearly believed it to the point that she leaned forward in her chair to be just inches from him face. He did mean it, that much she could read on him, but there was something else hiding there. And to be honest, she'd seen it on Scott's face long ago, and that frightened her.

He sensed her about to pull back and reached forward to halt her. He'd let her get away one time, but he couldn't do it again. With his hand on her left arm, he pulled himself closer so that they were just breaths away. Fear ran through him as he thought about what he was about to do, but he didn't want to stop himself. Looking into her eyes, he knew that what he was going would change everything between them, but it didn't stop him.

Brennan had never realized before how good it felt to be so close to him. She also realized though, that they were very close. With a jerk, she tried to pull away, but his arm wouldn't let her go and his mouth quirked up just the slightest. She didn't want to do this. He was Booth. She was Dr. Brennan. She couldn't do this, but it didn't stop her.

It had been so long, they had been such good friends, but they were starting over weren't they? They were different people now, and each was dealing with their own fear, but that didn't mean this was wrong. They weren't partners anymore, so there were no conflicts, right?

Booth could feel her hesitation, but he wanted this too badly. She always made him feel whole, better, free, and he needed that now. He wanted to help her, to him himself. So, he leaned in even closer, slowly. Her mouth parted slightly and he nearly moaned. Softly, his lips met hers.

She was sure she would die because her heart was racing, her arms were tingling, and she couldn't breathe. It was such a gentle kiss, but she couldn't breathe. She could feel his worry as his lips trembled against hers, almost in question, and she didn't hesitate as she let her own lips press against his in confidence.

With that show of confidence, Booth's restraint and worry left as he crushed his lips to hers. She let her hands find their way to his neck and work into his thick hair. Her lips opened wider as his tongue forced its way into her mouth causing her to close her eyes with the sensation. Oh, he was a good kisser. Not too much, not too strong, not to lingering, and not too bad. She pulled him closer to her and showed her fervor by running her tongue over his full lower lip before delving into his mouth.

He didn't know it would be like this. It was all consuming and all needing. She felt so right in his arms and he'd never kissed anyone like this. This was something new. She pulled him to her and he pulled her to him. She showed her aggressiveness in her kisses and he found himself smiling before losing himself in the kiss once more. He slanted his mouth over hers again, tasting her and relishing the moment.

Once they pulled apart, they could see the other's breath rising in the cold and dark air.

He looked at her red cheeks and her red, wet, and swollen lips, thinking he wanted to kiss her again. She was so beautiful to him. She always had been. Then, the thought struck him that this was Bones. This was his Bones. He had just mauled his Bones.

She looked at his ruddy cheeks and his red lips that she had just commanded. The heat that had accumulated in her body during the kiss rapidly disappeared as her thoughts began to make sense again. She had kissed Booth. Booth and she had kissed. He was her best friend, and she had just attacked him. This was not supposed to happen.

"I…I have to go," she said as she stood up and tried to make her away from him to her car. Brennan felt his hand grasp hers as she stood, but she shook him off and dug into her coat pocket to find her keys. Running down the three steps, she was almost there. Until she slipped.

She let out a whoosh as she fell on her backside and when Booth nearly slipped on the same spot, she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, still trying to recover his balance.

She nodded her head and covered her mouth.

Booth just looked at her, the last step, and back to her, before laughing with her. He laughed, and it felt good. She was just sitting there, keys in one hand and the other covering her mouth as her shoulders shook. She didn't even have a clue of how good she looked, did she? So…unBrennan. So…carefree.

"Here, let me help you up, Bones. Don't make me fall though."

"I should, just for laughing at me."

He chuckled as he reached for her hands and hoisted her up.

"Laughing with you, Bones. Not at you."

"There's not a difference."

"Sure there is."

"I think I have snow on my butt."

She turned to wipe it off and caught him staring at her as she did so.

"Stop looking, Booth!"

"What? I can't appreciate the view?"

"The view is not complimentary," she said as she finished and looked up at him.

Booth couldn't help but push her hair out of her face and let his hand linger on her chin.

"Hey…what happened…."

Brennan glanced away before locking gazes with him. She took a deep breath, feeling flustered for the second time that night.

"I think it's late, Booth. I'll see you tomorrow?"

His hand fell to his side and he gave her a small smile.

"I'll call you tomorrow then. Goodnight."

She paused, "Goodnight, Booth."

He watched as she drove away and stood in that spot for a long while. He chuckled to himself about the kiss. So that's what it was like to kiss Bones. He should've done it sooner, was all he could think. Booth shoved his hands into his pockets before turning back to walk up the stairs. It was complicated, that was for sure. But when were simple things so good? Never. And Bones, well, she was going to be complicated. If he knew her, she would analyze their kiss to a fine point, tell herself it wasn't worth it, and then tell him they were just friends.

A smile crossed his face before he opened the door. That settled it. He was going to make her his. There was no doubt.


	14. Guy Talk

Looking in the mirror, she tried to find something. She didn't know what she was looking for. She didn't know why. All she knew was that she kept thinking she looked different. She touched her cheeks, traced the very feint lines around her mouth, and wrinkled her forehead before leaning her hands on the counter. Nothing has changed. That's good though, she said to herself as she unwrapped the towel from her damp hair and threw it along the counter top.

Brennan fell into the soft couch and picked up one of the books she'd brought to keep herself busy. As she turned to the last book marked page, she found herself thinking of resting her fingers along his strong neck. With a snap, she closed the book and just lay there. What could she say about last night? It was a very big mistake. Of all the things she had done, this one had gone too far. However, she was a woman. He was a man. They did share a strong history so the probability of them kissing wasn't that outrageous. It had been over a year since they'd last seen each other. It's possible they had simply over compensated for the absence of the other. All this made sense in her mind, and all this she accepted. So, it was settled. Friends. That was them.

With her mind made up, she picked her cell phone from the table and dialed his number. After the fourth rang, she wondered if everything was okay.

"Hello?"

She frowned into the phone and sat up.

"Um, hello. This is Temperance Brennan. Is Booth there?"

"He's not here right now. After last night, well, we were hungry and so he's out getting us some food."

Right, she thought as she shook her head. She'd forgotten about her.

"Well, will you tell him to call me whenever he gets the chance? I mean, we need to talk about some things."

The woman on the other end of the phone tilted her head and snapped her mouth before checking her watch.

"Of course I'll tell him. Is that it?"

"Uh, yes. Thanks."

"Your welcome. I'll see you next time."

Samy hung up the phone with a snap and glanced at her packed luggage on the bed. Flipping the phone open, she erased the call and tossed it at the pillows. A smile crossed her face as she glanced at herself in the mirror. She had more than six hours until her flight left and she'd be out of here for good. That was more than enough time to make one last visit to Seeley's friend.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was early evening by the time he left Howard's cabin. After the fight with Samy, he'd spent the rest of the day thinking there. Booth sighed and checked his watch before tapping the table with his knuckles again. Lane's Grill & Bar wasn't a very loud place, but it was the weekend and people were filling in. He glanced towards the doors every time it opened, expecting to see Scott's face. Taking a sip of his beer, he thought one more time about Bones. As if he hadn't been thinking of her the whole day. In fact, he wished he could just get her out of his mind for just one second. The more he thought about her the more he realized how much effort it was going to take to make her love him.

"Agent Booth…are you here?"

Booth frowned and slapped the arm waving in his face. He leaned back and waited as Scott sat across from him. The waitress took his order, smiling and leaning more than needed at him. Scott didn't seem phased by it, and Booth wondered what kind of man he was.

"I should really kill you."

Scott raised his eyebrows.

"I should really be offended."

"You called Bones a good lay. _I_ am offended."

For a moment, Scott didn't know what to say. He leaned forward, elbows on the table before the waitress brings him his mug. He took a long draught before finding his words.

"That was a mistake. I didn't mean to say that about her."

"So, you didn't mean to say it but you said it anyways? Sounds like you meant it."

"I was angry with her. I let myself get over involved and projected my anger onto her even though," he sighed and ran a hand over his face, "it wasn't her fault."

Booth took a long look at the man in front of him, telling himself he couldn't throw him over the table and knock the hell out of him. Instead, he breathed in.

"Stay away from her Rafferty. She doesn't need you anymore."

"What is that supposed to mean, Booth?"

"It means you've already hurt enough. She was telling me about you last night, and I've got to say, you didn't come out too shiny."

"Neither did you."

"I don't know what that means."

Scott smiled sourly at the remark. The man had it written all over his face. He loved her.

"She told you about me, but she didn't tell you about you?"

"Hey, I'm not here to play riddles or questionnaire. You got that?"

"Settle down, Booth." Scott leaned back and folded his arms while shaking his head.

"You think that she was pissed at me for what I said? I know she was. But do you think she wasn't pissed at you for leaving?"

"We already talked abou-."

"No, you didn't. You listened to what she said and if I know Temperance, she didn't tell you everything. She didn't tell you what made her hurt. When I met her, I had heard about the two of you. I knew you were thick as thieves, as the saying goes. Not once did she say anything about you, though. I worked with her nearly every day, and she never said your name. She never told me any stories. She didn't even have pictures of you. There was one time, before we dated, when I asked her about you. Do you know what she said? She told me that you had left her and refused to talk to her. She told me the friendship had ended and that there would be no more questions about you."

He waited for a reply. He watched as Booth stared at him, trying to dissect his answer before taking a long drink.

"You think I hurt her? I didn't hurt her near as much as you did. Two months after we were dating, and she still wouldn't talk about you. Not even Angela could get her to talk about you. If she did say your name, or if someone else did, she either cursed you or didn't say anything in response at all."

A lump rose in his throat as he listened. He wanted to tell himself Scott was lying, but he knew her. It sounded like her. He didn't want to hear it was because of him.

"We've gotten past that," he said hoarsely.

"You think?" Scott asked incredulously. "You left her! You essentially abandoned her! Do you really think she's over that? She's still not over her parents abandoning her and she still even holds a twinge of anger towards Russ. Do you really think that you're any better than me? Than any of us? If anything, you're worse. You left with no reason, no cause. You had an excuse, but you were running away."

"Stop it now, Rafferty."

"No. You think I'm awful for wanting kids. I guess I am. I'm over that. I want her however she'll take me. You think you're better than me? She has a reason for hating me. She doesn't have one for you. She can forgive me, she might not, but she could. But can she forgive you? I mean, can she really forgive you? After all you two went through, after everything that you two witnessed, do you think she can forget that you left her alone?"

He slammed his fists on the table before standing and rounding it to grab Scott by the collar of his white shirt. In one swift motion, his fist collided with Scott's nose and a wonderfully loud snap and crack was heard.

Shocked at first, Scott quickly rebounded and ran head forward into Booth even though his face was screaming. They tumbled to the floor, Scott pounding into the man's gut and making a solid connection with his jaw before being pulled off of him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They sat on the curb in the snow outside of the bar. Scott pulled the napkin away from his nose to gauge the blood on it before placing it back. Booth put his hand to his jaw and tried open his mouth, muttering in pain. Their breaths expelled white in the freezing cold and Booth realized that the situation was laughable.

"That was such a cheap shot."

Booth looked over at Scott who was still holding the napkins to his nose.

"You're just saying that because I broke your nose and you didn't break anything of mine."

Scott nearly snorted and grimaced in pain before glaring at Booth.

Without a word, Booth shook his head and touched his midsection. He had to admit, the man was strong. He was going to have a nasty bruise by tomorrow. If he weren't so hell bent on hating him, he would have liked him. They could have been friends, he thought to himself as he looked down at the light snow. He's not horrible. It's that thought that stuck with him as he sighed. He hates him because he loves her and she loved him. But that was the key difference. She didn't love him anymore.

"She doesn't love you anymore."

Scott closed his eyes before looking at the building on the other side of the street.

"I know."

"So why try to win her back? You know she's too stubborn."

He waited for an answer and looked at the same building Scott was.

"The same reason you're trying too," he finally said. "She's something different. She doesn't love until she has your trust, but when she does, she doesn't hold back. She doesn't let anything stand in her way. She says what she wants too, even if it goes against what people expect. And I love her for that."

Booth looked down at his hands and before placing his head in them. The dirt bag was right. He was absolutely right, and he had blown his chance. He'd thrown it away and tried to move on. Except now, he had a second chance didn't he? He stood suddenly and reached into his pockets. Where the hell was his phone? A groan escaped him as he remembered leaving it on the table before telling Samy it was over.

"You got a phone on you?"

"For what?"

"I need to call Bones."

Scott looked up and raised his eyebrows. With a frustrated sigh, he dug in his pocket and handed the cell to Booth.

"Hey, Bones…wait, what? No, no she didn't tell me. I left it in the room and I just now remembered. Yeah, I'll hang on." He rubbed a hand over his brow before stopping dead in his tracks as he heard the other voice on the other end.

"I'll be right there, Bones."

He snapped the phone shut, threw it at Scott and ran to his vehicle. If Samy tried anything, she was going to be in for a surprise. He hadn't joked when telling her Bones did not like being touched by strangers, and if Samy was jealous, god rest her soul because Bones would not hold back.

**A/N: so, i thought it was ironic that booth set out to hate scott, and ends up bonding with him in the end. granted, i still don't think scott should be forgiven, but now we've got a small, very small drama about to unfold with samy. don't worry though, it's solved quickly. review me guys!**


	15. It Changes

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Oh, no. I won't be long."

Brennan shrugged her shoulders before drinking from her glass.

"He broke up with me last night."

There was a pause as Brennan raised her eyebrows. She wondered what he had told her. She wondered if there really was anything to tell.

"It didn't mean anything. We just got carried away in the moment."

Samy smiled tightly before closing the distance between them.

"It must have been some sort of moment for him to end seven months of our relationship."

"I'm not trying to brag. I'm merely telling you that it meant nothing and should have no bearing on your relationship with Booth."

"I don't see what he sees in you," Samy said with a sneer. "You're dull, insensitive, completely out of touch with the world and-."

"Excuse me? There is no reason to be attacking my character. This should be a discussion between you and Booth. If he wants to end the relationship, then that is completely up to him."

"Why are you doing this? We were happy. Everything was fine. He was slowly coming around to his new life and I thought this vacation would finally put things into perspective for him. Instead, he finds you and he's suddenly in love with you all over again."

"He's not in love with me. There's nothing there."

"Stay away from him. He's mine and I'm going to win him back. All you need to do is go back with your boyfriend, and leave us alone."

Brennan's jaw nearly went slack as she wondered if the woman was really serious.

"No. That's absolutely insane. This isn't some high school drama. If your relationship has failed, it hasn't been because of me."

"Really? Then how is it that you end up kissing him and he ends it with me?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but the kiss, as I said before, was between friends. I certainly don't intend on furthering that relationship, but I certainly won't stay away from him because you told me so."

It was a complete reflex when she shielded her face with her arm as Samy tried to slap her. Brennan grabbed her wrist, turned her and pinned her arm behind her back. She kicked Samy's lower leg, causing her to fall to her knees and her mouth hit the counter with a loud smack before she fell to the ground. Brennan grabbed the other arm and held them together with her hands, trying to ignore the blood that was splayed on the floor.

"That was completely immature," she muttered as Samy began to cry.

"Let me go!"

"You tried to hit me!"

Booth crashed into the room without knocking. Seeing Samy tackled under Bones, he let out a breath and mentally breathed. First, don't kill Samy. Second, don't let Bones kill Samy. Third, get them apart.

"Bones, you okay? Jeez, what'd you do to her?"

"I'm okay. She tried to assault me. She hit her mouth on the counter, that's why all the blood."

Booth shook his head at Samy before walking forward and nearly having to tear Brennan's hands off of Samy's. He grimaced as he pulled Samy up and tore a paper towel. He handed it roughly towards her as he dragged her away.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he hissed as he glanced back at Brennan.

Tears welled in her eyes as she tried to hold him and he jerked from her touch.

"She beat me Seeley! How could you leave me for her? She's nothing compared to me."

"Samy, I never would have thought you would do this. But it makes me surer than ever that I don't love you, and that I don't want to be with you. I want you to leave her alone. Go catch your flight."

"You're just going to tell me catch the flight?"

"Yes. I've already told you, I don't want to see you anymore."

For the second time that night, he was hit. Her slap took him off guard and he heard Brennan's intake of breath as she quite cleaning up the blood to come to his side while Samy stormed out the door.

"You okay?"

Booth nodded his head and touched the spot she'd hit.

"Stings, though."

"I think you can handle it."

"Ha. That's the second time I've been hit tonight in the face. What's with that?"

"You were hit before?"

"Yeah…I sort of got into it with Scott," he said sheepishly.

"What do you mean sort of?"

"It wasn't anything big. He got a hit, I got a hit, we're even."

"Why were you talking with Scott? I thought you had let that go!"

"Yeah, well, I lied. You got anything cold? My jaw is killing me."

Brennan put her hands on her hips before rolling her eyes and walked into the kitchen. She poured water on the ice cubes and handed him the glass.

"Don't make me hit you a third time and you know I will."

Booth took a long drink. Then another, followed by another, and he didn't stop until he had drank the whole glass. Once he'd finished, he placed it on the counter and met her folded arms and raised eyebrow.

"I just wanted to talk to him. I think we've resolved our issues though."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I mean…we're guys. A good fight and we've solved everything."

Brennan exhaled and shook her head.

"Anyways," he continued, "we've both figured out where we stand."

"And where is that?"

"We both want you."

The air escaped her lungs and she forgot to bring it back in.

"Booth…the kiss didn't mean anything. We've been good friends for too long-."

His lips cut her off. She tried to push herself away but he backed her to the counter and held her there with his arms and hips. For the first few seconds, she let herself enjoy it. Then, reality swarmed her and she pulled her lips away from his and tried to push herself away again. Instead, he grabbed her wrists and forced another kiss upon her.

If only he wasn't such a damn good kisser, this would have been so much easier.

"Booth, stop it!" She wrenched her mouth away from his and ducked her head as he refused to listen to her. "What are you doing?" she gasped as she felt his lips on her neck.

"We're not good friends, Bones. Not right now."

She managed to free her left hand and brought it to his face and forced him to get his mouth off her so she could think. Her breathing almost raspy she felt herself being undone by the heat in his eyes.

"We can't do this."

"Why not?" He whispered just an inch from her face. He sees the complete confusion on her face and thinks she's adorable, and hot, and damn beautiful.

"We've been friends for too long. This would change everything-."

"Exactly," he cut in. He bit his lower lip before continuing, "Don't tell me you don't feel it. I know you do. I can see it. We aren't partners anymore. There's nothing to stand between us now. We can start over."

She told herself to think rationally. What would happen if she did this? What would happen if they did this? How much would change? She can't risk it. Sex changes things and he had told her that once. Urges are urges, true, but when it came to him, he didn't believe that. He believed that sex meant something, and she was starting to think that was true, and if it was, then she was in trouble. He wouldn't want a one time deal, he'd want the forever and the after. Something, she didn't think she could give him.

"Booth, I can't give you what you want," she said breathlessly.

He blinked. For a brief second, he leaned away from her as if slapped. It was the time for an action, a decision. Would he walk away, or would he take whatever she could give him? Looking into her deep eyes, he knew he couldn't leave. He was here, and he loved her too much to just let her go.

"Then give me what you can," he whispered as he placed his hand upon her face and gently rubbed his thumb across her smooth cheek.

**A/N: so sami's finally gone. yes. but scott still isn't. he's got one more scene i think, mind you, think, that's coming up. um, well, is this a cliffee? idk. but come on, you guys know where this is going-smut-maybe. ;P**


	16. Fighting Trust

**A/N: okay, so if you don't like to read smut, then read until booth says 'exactly', skip until you see the &&&& break. it's not strong hotness, but it's still there. **

The request nearly broke her. Staring into those intense eyes, she found herself wanting to give him everything. They'd shared so much already, would it matter if she gave him just a little more of herself? It can't be enough, she heard herself saying as she put her hands on top of the ones holding her face.

"You deserve it all, Booth. I can't give that to you."

He felt the rejection deep into his gut. Her voice told him everything that's true, but he's already found himself realizing that he doesn't care.

"I don't need it all, Bones. I don't need the marriage, I don't need the kids, I don't need the religion. I just need you. After all this time, that's it."

"You've wanted it all for so long."

"No," he whispered close to her face, refusing to let her hide from him. "I thought I did, but we all make sacrifices and compromises when we love someone. Mine aren't important enough to hold if it means losing you. No regrets."

His statements made her wonder why he cared about her so. They also made her worry because she would only disappoint somehow. She didn't want to push him away, but she would eventually. He would want her to confide in him, and she wouldn't be able to. She could give him her body, but not her heart. It was too much. It was giving him too much of her, and she had never trusted any man so much, not even Scott.

"This isn't just sex, is it?" she asked, knowing full well it wasn't.

"No, Brennan. It can't be. It never will be. That's us, just believe it."

"Makes no logical sense-."

"Exactly," he said before capturing her mouth with his and pressing her against the counter again. He felt her stiffen before finally reaching around to his neck and pulling him closer to her. He sighed into her mouth before tasting that mouth that had been tempting for too many years.

She let herself go. It was complicated, that was true, but there was always tomorrow. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy it without thinking. Brennan felt the heat rise through her body as he moved his mouth down the column of her neck and rested on her collarbone. She shoved away from the counter and smiled as his confused look. Tomorrow, she thought. She'll think about it all tomorrow. She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her to the bedroom.

Once he caught on, he grabbed her by the waist, kissed her deeply, and then followed closely behind her, never taking his hands off of her. He felt her tug at the bottom of his shirt and he quickly helped her pull the long sleeved shirt over his head before moving them closer to her bed, and finally feeling the bed block them from moving any farther. He noticed the redness in her cheeks, as she tried to clear the bed without him noticing her movements.

"Bones, this is no time for housecleaning."

"I…didn't…ah, know…that…just push it off."

He smiled against her flesh as he got down to the button of her shirt that would fully reveal her bra. Without hesitating, he unbuttoned the rest of the buttons, frustrated when his fingers couldn't quite undo them. Finally, he finished, unaware that his fidgeting had made her smile at him, and he felt a touch embarrassed.

Seeing the look on his face, she shook her head and pulled her shirt down her arms before deftly undoing her bra and let it fall to the floor. Watching him carefully, she undid her jeans and slid them down to the floor, her face more crimson as she came up. This was Booth. He was watching her with that fire in his eyes. He wanted her. She wanted him. She would have never thought she would have wanted it to be him.

"Hard work's over, Booth," she teased.

He smiled as best he could, amazed and hot at the same time. He took a step closer so that a sheet of paper could have separated them. With a deep breath, he shakily captured her hands and even more slowly guided them to the top of his jeans.

"Not completely," he whispered hoarsely.

She breathed deep. Slowly, she undid the top button, watching as his breath quickened. Hesitantly, she grabbed the zipper and slowly moved it down, watching as his eyes narrowed. Brennan took another breath as she gripped the band of his boxers and began to slide them down towards the floor.

As much as he loved the touch of hers, he couldn't stand it anymore. He jammed the clothes to the floor and grasped her in his arms before falling to the bed and plucking at the only underwear between the two.

Brennan moaned into his mouth as she felt skin against skin, hot flesh against hot flesh, the softness of her chest next to his hardness chest. He was strong in all the right places.

She was soft in all the right places, he thought as he moved down her throat to her chest. He brought his hand to stroke her belly and noticed how much darker he was than her. She was so pale, and while he wasn't completely dark, he tanned much easier than her. A smiled formed at the strangeness of their relationship before being replaced by the hot sensation of needing to be with her.

This was no time to be a Lothario, she thought as she felt her sides quiver with the need to have him. She needed him, and she didn't want to wait anymore.

He followed her, slowly caressing her thighs before settling between them and feeling the first wave of uncertainty. She must have noticed because she laid her hands on his face, knocking the breath out of him. Her chest was rising rapidly, nearly matching his own heaving chest. She leaned up, kissing him on his jaw and then letting her thumb rest upon his eyebrow and stroked it carefully. It was enough for him. He brought his body closer and closed his eyes as he felt her body accept him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He rested his elbows on his knees before putting his chin in his hands. Booth was sitting on the couch in the living area of the room, away from the bedroom. He was staring at the turned off t.v. and listening to whether or not she was awake. He had woken with her in his arms, his head buried in her neck. It had been the most content feeling he'd had in a long while. Now though, he was afraid. They had changed everything.

He'd kissed Bones. He'd undressed Bones. He'd seen Bones naked. She'd seen him. He'd slept with Bones. Good lord, he'd jumped Bones' bones. Everything he'd ever thought about them had changed. Everything he'd thought about her had changed. He didn't know what to think.

He ran a hand through his hair and covered his eyes before leaning forward again. What was going to happen? Did she want him still? Would she give him a chance? Did he really want to give up his hopes of a family for her? The last was the easiest to answer. It was a simple yes. He'd come too far to let his want of children get in the way.

A glance to the clock told him that he'd been thinking for far too long. This was going to have to be her decision. She would choose him, or she wouldn't. He would leave heartbroken, or he would leave with his soulmate. There was no in between. He wanted her, every bit of her, and she would fight him, but he would be here. If she didn't want him, if she didn't love him, then he guessed that would be it. He didn't think their friendship would be able to hold, mostly because he'd always be thinking of her.

She stood in the doorway, her robe covering her, and she watched him. He was deep in thought, probably the only reason he hadn't heard her. Looking at him, she knew it was a mistake. He wanted more. She couldn't give it. He wanted it all. She didn't. It made her feel a pain in her chest, she didn't like. They'd thrown it all away for one night. They couldn't go back to being friends after this. There would only be awkwardness and embarrassed glances. They couldn't go forward after this. She wasn't able to be what he wanted.

Booth finally sighed and looked up. He was startled to see her, but it reminded him how much he wanted her to realize they could work. He didn't want to lose her now, not after all this. But he would leave it to her, like always.

"Hey," he said with a weak smile.

"Hey," she replied without moving or returning the smile.

They stared at each other, trying to find sure footing, but not finding it.

"Booth-."

"Give me a chance, Bones." He stood and took a few steps to cover the distance between them before halting just a few feet away from her.

"It wasn't a mistake. Not for me. We're not the same people we used to be."

"No," she sighed and sagged against the frame, "we're not." Brennan glanced up to him, feeling truly scared for the first time in years. He was asking for all of her. She trusted him. Only him. She always had, but that was because he'd built up the trust she had for him. This would mean trusting him in a completely different way. Something, she wasn't sure about.

"What do we do?"

She shook her head in response and folded her arms together.

"We can go on like it never happened. No big deal."

He smiled sourly, putting his hands in his pockets. "Really?"

She smiled back, "No."

"Be with me, Brennan…Temperance."

She held her breath, unsure of what to think about his statement. A relationship with him, her once partner, once friend? She didn't know.

"I think you need to talk to Scott," he said quietly. "He loves you, Bones. Before you make up your mind about us," he looked softly at her, "make up your mind about him."

**A/N: oh yes, scott's coming back. i think the next is the last chap. if it ends up being too long, then there will be two more after this, otherwise, next one's the last. idk. we'll see. maybe i can work it out. oy, i don't make sense do i. lol.**


	17. Cold Noses

**A/N: and we've finally come to the end. for a story that i had no idea where it could go, i'm very pround of most of it. you guys that reviewed truly let me keep going, and i hope this last chapter fulfills what you guys had in mind. if not, go ahead and flame me, i've got thick skin. and so, here it is...**

"Go ahead, say it. You're leaving."

Brennan frowned and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm still on vacation-."

"Me, Temperance." Scott smiled softly before taking a drink of his coffee. "You're leaving me, or you want me to leave you. It's all the same."

"Did you really think I'd take you back?"

"No," he laughed harshly before leaning forward on the wooden counter. He swiveled slightly in the chair, and raised an eyebrow at her. "But I always have faith."

She smiled softly, knowing it was a subject she'd always feel was theirs. They argued about faith like they argued about everything else, with conviction and unwaveringness.

"So, we're…okay?"

"Well," he said before leaning on his left elbow and turning his body slightly to face her. "That's really up to you."

She nodded her head thoughtfully, "Yes."

Scott internally heaved a sigh of relief. If anything, he just wanted her to tell him that she had forgiven him for being such a prick. He still loved her, and he needed that much from her.

"I think you should give him a chance."

"What are you talking about?"

"Temperance, Booth broke me nose over you."

Brennan shook her head. "No, not like that. You two decided to get territorial where I was some sort of possession that needed protection, and so the two of you fought over that."

"Come on, Temperance. I've known you too long for you to lie to me. What's holding you back?"

For a minute, she didn't think she should be talking to him about this, but as much as had happened with them, she couldn't deny that he was a great interpreter of people.

"I'm…torn to do what I have to."

"Which is what?"

"Obviously, Booth and I could never work. We have too much history between us that would complicate our possible relationship. He wants everything that I don't. He believes in everything I don't."

"He loves you. You and Booth changed each other. That's what being around people for so long does to you. Change is always good, and I'm betting that he's willing to give up certain things for you, like I know you would."

"I won't marry him. I won't have his children. I won't believe in God. I won't believe in faith and destiny. I won't believe in anything but the facts."

"That doesn't matter to him. You two had a relationship before now where you were each a single individual with your own beliefs, ethics, and goals. Working together, you showed each other yourselves, inexorably, leaving your footprints on each other. He respects you enough to know that marriage isn't everything. He has a son, if you won't have another for him, then he'll be fine with that. He knows that you are as stubborn as they come, and that's part of why he loves you. Standing up for your beliefs won't make him love you less. Facts are facts, but conjecture often links up the facts."

She tapped her knuckles against the counter and sighed.

"For an ex, you seem pretty sure you want me with Booth."

"Ha," he shook his head before draining the last of his coffee. Scott stood, dragging his coat over his shoulders. "It's not because I'm a bigger man. It's not because he's a better man. It's not because you won't have me. It's because I love you. I don't want to see you alone when you could have something you didn't even know you wanted."

He laid down a two bills for the coffee on the counter and turned to her, fighting the itch to let his hand hold her confused face.

"Listen to me. The reason this is so complicated, is because you know you want to do this with him. If you didn't, you would have already said no." Scott reached into his coat pocket and came back with the dull quarter he'd held onto for so long. "Here," he laid it on the counter in front of her, "I guess…I won't need this anymore."

Brennan watched him leave without saying goodbye. They didn't need one. She looked back down at the quarter and let her finger trace the knick over George's throat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Booth exhaled deeply, turning off the engine and sitting in the vehicle for just a few more lingering moments. He watched her through the windshield as she sat on the bench in front of the post office. The knot that was his stomach, made him want to hide in here forever. The beat that was heart, made him want to demand her to give him a chance. Finally, he undid the seatbelt and opened the vehicle's door.

He sat beside her, but didn't say anything. She stared ahead, watching the few cars come by at the stop sign. The tension radiating from him didn't help calm her anymore.

"Why do we end up sitting in the cold?"

For a moment, he was caught off guard by her question. He finally looked at her, telling himself he wouldn't be heartbroken if she let him go, before finding a smile.

"What's wrong, Bones? You shaking to your bones?"

"That was not funny," she smiled, even at his bad humor.

Without even thinking, she reached into her pocket, finding the cool quarter at her fingertips. It instantly made her calm. It reminded her that she had made a decision.

"Booth," she turned her head to see him watching her intently. "Do you think last night…was a mistake? Now that it's the morning, and you've gotten time to really think about it, do you regret it?"

He wished he could read her better. He had no idea why she was asking, and he could only hope she wasn't trying to tell him that she did regret it.

"I've done a lot of things that I regret more than anything, Bones. Last night…isn't one of them. Not even close. If that means you don't want to see me again, I can live with that. If it means you don't want to be my friend, I can deal. But if it means going back to what we were, then I can't." He spoke the last, hoping he wasn't building himself into a corner.

She slightly nodded her head before looking away back at the traffic, trying to ignore his gaze so she could find the right ways to tell him what she thought.

"I was…livid with you when you left. You don't know how much you hurt me. It was like being left for the system all over again, except I was a grown woman." She paused, breathing in deep. "That really got to me because, besides Angela, you were my best friend. It just made me feel like I wasn't wanted."

Brennan stopped and returned his stare. He looked so torn, so worried, but he didn't say anything. She was grateful for that, because she would have lost her nerve.

"So, I can't forgive you for that. It was a horrible thing to do. I can't erase those feelings away, even though it's been over a year. This…isn't easy for me," she sighed. "You and I… if we're not partners or best friends, then what are we? Are we anything?"

"I…don't know," he shook his head, tapping his hand on his thigh. "I guess we're just two people, finding our way around each other, helping each other."

"Booth, are you sure that a relationship is what you want? Are you sure that it's not just you trying hold onto the past?"

"No," he said simply before finding her hand and holding it within his own. "When I saw you, I realized how long I've been asleep. I was living what I thought, was a life that I wanted. Seeing you, it just reminded me of what life used to be like. I remember breathing when I'm with you. I remember laughing at useless jokes. I remember feeling the need to smack you shut because you were so annoying sometimes."

He smiled at her slight laugh and let himself drift closer to her face.

"I forgot myself for a long time, Bones. But now, now I'm here, and I don't want to be anywhere else. You've changed; I've changed, so we're not in the past. Just give us a chance to have a future, together, in D.C."

"You think this can really work? What if it doesn't?"

"You want to know why I think we can work? Because we were working before I left. We were best friends, we were partners, and we were family. We have a strong foundation for what we could be, and that's why we will work."

Brennan gripped his hand, letting her guard down for just this moment. Did she need him? No, she'd been without him for a year and a half. Did she love him? No, not in the 'I love you enough to change everything about me.' Did she want him? Yes, as much as this was vaguely strange and new for her, she did want him.

"What about you, Brennan? What do you want to do?"

"There are so many reasons why we shouldn't do this. There's so much history between us that could cause friction. We are totally different in almost every way, but we share ourselves, even when we're angry, even when we've been apart for months. I trust you."

He smiled as she frowned as she said she'd trusted him. Was there anything she could say that didn't make him more determined he wanted her? Well, maybe her bone jargon, but that was a part of her, and he wanted all of her. Booth brought his hand up to cup her face, knowing he'd never get tired of touching her.

"You trust me enough to give me a chance?"

"Yes," she said, watching as his lips came closer to hers. This could be the worst decision she'd ever made, but he was right. They had a solid foundation to hold them up, and so she could let herself that because it was Booth, they might be the best pair to work.

Hearing her release a strained breath, he bent his head lower thinking it would be a good time to show her how good of an idea it was, even though last night should have been a good enough reason. As his face touched hers however, she jerked away with a small cry and then started laughing at the look on his face.

Shaking her head, she put a hand over her lips, trying to stop laughing. As he kept looking her with that shocked look on his face, she brought her hand up to cover his nose.

"I think we should go somewhere warm, Booth. Your nose is freezing."

For the first time that day, he laughed and covered the small hand over his face before guiding it down so he could kiss her hand.

"Fine then, Frosty. Let me take you someplace warm."

He helped her up, keeping his arm around her waist as they started walking away, until she stopped and looked up to him.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you changed your mind because you're too late for that now."

"No, it's just," she shook her head and turned around to make the few steps to the wooden bench. Digging into her coat pocket, she pulled out Scott's quarter and set it down on the bench. Brennan took one last look at it before taking a step backward and finally turning around to where Booth stood with raised eyebrows.

"It's just a quarter, Booth."

.end.

**A/N: i was listening to the sick puppies when i re-wrote the bren/scott convo, and i'm glad for that because before that, the beginning was so so so horrible. i'm glad you guys have stayed with me. and for those who haven't reviewed, since it's the last chap, i think you should click that little box that you're finger's itching at. lol. You guys rock! ;P**


End file.
